An Amazing Encounter
by hungergamestribute4019
Summary: This is for all you girls out there, who need a story of love in their lives
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter One: **

As I walked toward them, I realized that I was the only person not crying, screaming, or hyperventilating. The thought of human stupidity came to my mind. All these girls have this once in a lifetime chance in front of them, and they're blowing it by having screamed so loudly that they can't talk, or cried so hard that their face is all red and blotchy in front of One Direction! But me, I was collected for once. The lads smiled at me as I walked up to the table where they were signing books.

Harry grinned and stretched out his arm to grab the book I'd been holding. "What's your name?" he asked as he looked at me. "Bella." I replied as calmly as I possibly could. While he signed my book, I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned in that direction and saw Liam staring at me intently.

Harry passed the book to Niall. As Niall twirled the pen in his hand, I realized he was left-handed like me. Without thinking, I raised my hand for a high-five and exclaimed "We left-handers have to stick together Niall!" He paused for a moment, and then met me in my high-five, laughing as he did so.

He then passed the book to Zayn, who I have to admit looked absolutely brilliant with blonde in his hair. I told him so. He smiled and drew a heart around what he had written, and then passed the book to Louis. Louis looked at me and asked me what I thought he should write. I laughed then, knowing what I wanted to be written would never be allowed. Suddenly he put his pen to the paper and wrote.

Finally the book reached Liam. Through my exchanges with the other boys, he had kept his eyes on me. It was pleasurable, yet a bit unsettling. He signed my book and handed it to me. Our fingers touched, and I felt the real jolt of electricity. A thank you was all I could manage before I walked away. My heart soared.

Moments before I reached the door, I heard my name being called. I spun around and saw Liam running towards me, with a security guard not far behind! "Keep quiet about this!" he hissed as he pressed a piece of paper into my hand. The guard showed up and separated Liam and I.

"What did he give you?" asked the security guard quizzically. As he spoke, Liam gave me a pleading look not to tell. I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone. "You mean this?" I asked and held it out. "Liam came to return it to me. He told me I had left it on the table. I hope I didn't cause any trouble." The guard seemed satisfied. As he led Liam away, Liam looked back to give me a huge grin and wave. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore.

I then walked to my car. When I sat down, and had turned on the air conditioner, I let out the scream I had been holding in the entire time. Finally, I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the paper Liam had handed me. As soon as I had opened it, I almost fainted. Hurriedly written were the words 'contact me as soon as possible' and his phone number! I held in my hand, Liam Payne's phone number!


	2. Chapter 2: What To Do?

**Chapter Two:**

I drove home, knowing that some amazing encounter had occurred. I toyed with the thought of telling my roommate Vanessa what had happened. Now, don't get me wrong, I love her, but if I told her, the whole world would know before I could even think about it. Considering that, I decided not to tell her, which made me a little worried.

I finally got home. Vanessa was curled up on the couch when I walked through the door. "Bells! How was it? Were they amazing? Did you get your book signed?" She said as she jumped in place with excitement. "Yes, yes, and of course!" She squealed and pulled me into a hug, getting my brown and her black hair tangled together.

'Ness and I look a lot alike. We both have dark hair, and tans. Our only real difference is that I have blue eyes, and she has green. We get mistaken for sisters all the time. This makes not telling her even harder. While she obsessed over One Direction, I decided to contact Liam. I pulled out my phone, and tentatively sent him a message saying it was me.

I went to my bedroom and opened my copy of "Dare to Dream". Harry had written 'Bella, thank you for supporting us through everything. Love Harry'. Niall had written 'Left-Handers forever, right Bella? Love Niall.' 'Loved your hair too. Thanks for being a wonderful fan. Love Zayn' was what Zayn had written. Louis had written 'You and Eleanor have the most beautiful laugh ever. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Thanks for being a great supporter! Love Louis'. Finally I read what Liam had written. 'Thank you so much for acting normal around us. We really needed it. Thanks for supporting and being a fan. Love Liam.'

As I was reading, I heard my cell ring, but I had ignored it. When I had finished reading, I saw that Liam had texted me. I hurriedly texted back. My stomach lurched as soon as I had pressed send. He then replied asking me to meet him at Antonio's in an hour. I sent back an absolutely, and rushed to go get ready for my date.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date (Part One)

**Chapter Three:**

I took a shower and unthinkingly ended up singing "Live While We're Young" I laughed to myself. I got dressed in my favorite blue shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my silver sparkly Toms. I finally put on my lucky friendship bracelet that Vanessa had given me when we were ten years old. I had a small hunch that I might need it.

I drove to the restaurant intensely excited. When I was almost there, I saw a line of girls leading from the door of Antonio's. I parked my car and walked around the line to the entrance. I saw a man blocking the entrance with Liam and the other lads right behind him.

I walked straight up to the man, hoping Liam or someone else would recognize me. Niall glanced in my direction and his big blue eyes widened. He hurriedly tapped Liam on his shoulder.

Liam instantly pulled the guard aside, and after a few short moments, the security guard came up beside me. "Is your name Bella?" He asked while his eyes searched mine. "Yes sir." I answered as innocently as possible even though it was true. He nodded and led me back into the restaurant where the boys were waiting for me.

Liam walked up to me a grabbed my hand. I felt the same tingle of electricity rush up my arm straight to my heart. I fought the urge to giggle hysterically. He gave me a huge smile, as did all the other boys. As we all sat down, I realized I was the only girl at the table. I hoped that nothing would make this evening awkward. My hopes were not complied.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date (Part Two)

**Chapter Four**

Luckily, Niall broke the ice for me. "So, what do you like to do during your spare time Bella?" His voice was almost as intoxicating as Liam's. "I really like singing and dancing. I write my own songs a lot though." Louis and Zayn gave me a look of admiration. "Maybe we'll get to hear one sometime." Harry said as he looked at me innocently.

During all this, Liam still held my hand. I looked to him for help. He met my gaze and understood. "Guys, why don't we order?" I looked at Niall. "The whole menu for you right Niall?" He and all the other boys looked at each other, and burst out laughing. I finally felt at ease with all of them. I was very happy at how normal they seemed, but it was hard to concentrate on anything, since Liam held my hand, and we kept making eye contact. My heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

We talked all through the meal and late into the night, all of us. I ended up giving Niall a very detailed description of Vanessa. From the way he looked at me, I knew he wanted to meet her as badly as she wanted to meet him. At about one in the morning, Liam walked me out to my car.

"This was nice." I said with a wistful look in my eyes. "It was, would you like to do it again? Just you and me?" He asked me, smiling as his big brown eyes widening. "O-of course!" I stuttered, and laughed to cover it up. "Brilliant! I'll call you with the details." He leaned over then and gave me a kiss on the cheek. As he walked away, I watched him go. Before he got into the limo with the other boys, he turned back and gave me a wave. I waved back. Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Niall rolled down their windows as they passed by me. "Bye Bella!" They screamed as loud as possible. I leaned against my car and laughed. Excited for Liam to call, and for the chance to see them all again soon.


End file.
